Like, Can't You See I Totally Love You?
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Poland has gotten a call from Lithuania, crying over the fact that Belarus doesn't love him and he is all alone for Christmas. So Poland comes with an idea that might help Lithuania think straight, and maybe even getting him into loving him. But will he be able to confess? And what will Lithuania say to his confession? Rated T, plus special ending below!


**THIS ****IS ****AWESOME! After nearly a year of writing my stories to all of you, I decided to carry on writing my wacky one-shots for fun and soon will be able to write more stories like a true writer! Now, I shall present to all of you another special one-shot which I worked hard like all my other one-shots which you all loved so much that I hope you won't also try to kill me if I make this too girly...**

**Anyway, enjoy this fanfic called...**

_Like, Can't You See I Totally Love You? _

"LIKE, Lit, what's wrong?"

Poland could hear from the other side of the phone a sniffing Lithuania who is now complaining for nearly an hour though Poland wasn't paying attention to most of the conversation they were sharing. But Poland could tell that Lithuania is having more trouble with Belarus than ever before, the reason for this is because he knows him a million times better than she has.

"Poland, for some reason Miss Belarus didn't accept my invite to see the Christmas lights at the town and what's worse is she's going to be with Mister Russia!" Lithuania complains unhappily. "Him, of all people, why him? I know they're related and have a close relationship, but I can treat her with more respect than him, right?"

"Uh..." Poland glanced over to the mirror, staring at himself to see if he could make up his mind about his question.

"Poland...does she hate me?" Lithuania asks.

Nothing but silence is filling this awkward moment they both shared on the phone. And out of nowhere, Lithuania starts sniffing his blocked nose and Poland deeply sighs for him in pity, knowing his feelings would never be spoken to him. _Like, can't you see I totally love you, Lit? _He wanted to confess this totally embarrassing confession to him and yet he was able to keep the secret close to him.

"Poland?"

Poland snaps out of his trance and says, "Uh, I totally think she does 'cause she has broken your fingers when you had that first date together."

"But that was because she must've felt shy or she never held someone's hand before!"

"Like, listen to me, Lit," said Poland, getting strict. "There is no way that Belarus, is like, totally in love with you because she's too obsessed with Russia who is a total fashion reject! If you, like, wanna make her love you, then like, impress her with something that will totally make her forget him! And if you can't do that, then what _can _you do?"

Once again silence until it was dropped by a convinced gasp. Poland smiled a little, maybe he finally got it from his thick head that he is in love with someone else.

"I should commit suicide!" Lithuania declares over the phone. "Maybe if I pretended to commit suicide, that'll get her so heartbroken and-"

"That's not gonna work," said Poland disappointingly, "'cause, like, she can _tell _if a person has faked death and she will still go with Russia. Why don't you just drop her off and find someone else who will like you for you?"

He heard Lithuania sigh sharply. "There's no one who I can love unlike Miss Belarus…" then another sigh. "Since I have no one to go with, can you come instead?"

Poland smiled meekly. "S-sure, I'll, like, totally come!" Poland tries to sound enthusiastic as he could.

Poland puts the phone down and he sighed sadly to himself, knowing he was just a replacement for Lithuania so he won't have to feel so lonely at this holiday. Poland looked around his living room to see fancy furniture, a sewing machine with a white dress on the chair and the mirror that he stared his reflection on.

Then something hit him, what if he changed his appearance to get his attention? That could work, but what will he wear?

XxXxXxX

"Poland!" Lithuania gasps at Poland who only smiled. "Why are you-?"

Poland has a long wig with some bangs almost blocking his green eyes, he wore a long dress with an apron and a smirk is shown upon his face. Poland has decided that he will dress up as Belarus so he can make him feel better.

"Like, I know you're depressed and stuff," Poland started. "But, like, we should enjoy ourselves! And, like, this way you can feel better about being with the one you totally have a crush on!"

Poland looked at him for a moment; Lithuania has only on a green overcoat and a long brown wool scarf around his neck. As much as it tempts Poland to say how wrong his outfit is, Poland could just smile to him instead of insulting his outfit.

Poland grabbed hold on Lithuania's hand and smiled up to him, Lithuania looked like he didn't know what to expect from this but he weakly smiles to him as they make their way town hall. The streets are filled with people holding hands and smiles upon their faces as the lighting of the shops gave off majestic colors like Christmas lights.

Poland saw many tailor shops with dresses and fabulous outfits, but he paid no attention to them, much to the shock of Lithuania as they walked down further.

_Swoosh! _

The winds grew colder and Poland had to hold on his dress so it wouldn't show his undergarments, Lithuania tightens his scarf around his neck and Poland almost flush bright red because of the dress being so disobedient. Lithuania suddenly unwrapped his scarf and he wraps it on Poland who looked bewildered at him.

"So you won't get cold," Lithuania said and smiled kindly to his friend.

"Like, th-thank you…" Poland muttered, flushing red with the scarf protecting his bashful face.

Lithuania turns his head up to the dark sky and said, "Tonight's a lovely night, isn't it?"

"I totally agree! It's so, like, romantic and stuff…"

"I'm actually glad I can spend this night with you." Lithuania said.

_Is he, like, trying to make me scared? _Poland only hummed a thank you and their fingers slowly intertwined together.

XxXxXxX

"Wow, this is amazing!" Lithuania awed in beauty of all the trees lined up all decorated with lights flashing rapidly and stars on top glittering like true stars from above.

"This is, like, totally wicked!" Poland agreed, looking at all the people in Santa outfits giving out presents and they even saw Finland who waved merrily to them as they wave back.

As the two of them walked further down the lane with the crowd, many trees are all lined to the festival where many stalls are all selling goods like mistletoes and presents all wrapped in presents. Poland couldn't help but squeal when he saw the many types of dresses from the tailor stalls.

Poland is having so much fun, and so is Lithuania who couldn't keep his eyes off of him which made Poland shy around him.

"I'm glad you could come here, Poland," Lithuania said.

"You said that, like, an hour ago," Poland replied, looking up at him.

"Yes, but I wanted to let you know after Belarus dumped me…" Lithuania went quiet. "I feel like I could be with someone better now."

"R-really?" Poland asked. "Who's the lucky gal?"

Lithuania lets go of his hand, Poland secretly wanted to hold his hand a little while longer as he gets in front of Poland.

"This person is really amazing, someone I really want to be with," Lithuania said. "I'm a little scared to confess to the person, but I'm going to do it tonight so I can get an answer. Do you know who it is, Poland?" Lithuania turned his head over and looks at Poland.

Poland couldn't hold the tears streaming down from his green eyes to his face and he took off the stupid wig from his hair to show short blond hair.

"Like, can't you see I totally love you?" Poland asked, clutching the wig in his hand.

Lithuania looked shocked at first to see him cry, but then he smiled and brought his hand over to Poland's face as his thumb lightly strokes the tears off.

"Like, I totally love you, dummy," Lithuania said, imitating Poland's way of talking.

"Wait...you..." Poland was speechless.

Lithuania nodded, "Totally, Pol. I just didn't think about it at first, but I knew from when you wore those clothes... I didn't love Belarus, I love you more than anything in the world..."

Poland and Lithuania got close together, giving each other a hug they both deserved for this winter holiday.

"Merry Christmas, Poland."

"Like, Merry Christmas, Lithuania." Poland give a flirtatious wink and Lithuania gave a chuckle of Christmas laugh.

And then, they looked at each other as the Christmas trees glowed red in union. Their lips touched and they created their very first kiss together.

_The End_

_Extended Ending_

As Poland and Lithuania kissed, someone from behind the trees was looking at them with a cheerful smile on his face with a girl at the other side.

"I'm so glad I can destroy Poland for a reason," Russia said, holding on his metal pipe close to him.

"I will kill you, Lithuania," Belarus said, clutching her knife in her hand. "And that's a promise!"


End file.
